1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control system for a water softener and to a new control device for such a system as well as to new methods of making such a control system and such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide a control system for a water softener that has an ion exchange bed and a recycling means for the bed, the system comprising a pair of resistor means, reference electrode means, sensing electrode means, the electrode means being disposed in the bed, the electrode means and the resistor means comprising a bridge circuit means having juncture point means, an A.C. power supply means for supplying an A.C. signal means to the bridge circuit means and having a certain phase, a comparator having a first input means for receiving a first signal from one of the juncture point means that is disposed between the reference electrode means and one of the pair of resistor means and having a second input means for receiving a second input signal from another of the juncture point means that is disposed between the sensing electrode means and the other of the pair of resistor means, the comparator having an output means, and a microcontroller means having means operatively interconnected to the output means for receiving output signal means therefrom and having means to effect a subsequent operation of the recycling means when the output signal means is at a certain condition thereof, the system having means for causing the output signal means to have a phase shift relative to the certain phase when the sensing electrode means is at a certain resistance value relative to the resistance value of the reference electrode means, the phase shift comprising the certain condition of the output signal means, the system having diode means and capacitor means for creating a D.C. level that is sensed by the microcontroller means for determining the certain condition of the output signal means.
Such prior known control system also has a capacitor means interconnected to the microcontroller means and to the A.C. power supply means to provide power to the microcontroller means during a loss of power by the A.C. power supply means. However, such microcontroller means for such system does not have a halt mode.
Also see the U.S. patent to Rak et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,698 for a similar control system for a water softener wherein the control system does not have a microcontroller.
Also see the U.S. patent to Hart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,363 wherein capacitor means is provided to supply electrical energy means to an electronic control logic unit should the main power source therefor cease to operate so as to maintain the data thereof even for a relatively long period of time.